Los Hombres tambien Cocinan
by PhoenixFobos
Summary: One-Shot de como Chris demuestra sus dotes culinarios.


Era un día tormentoso, las calles empapadas, los rayos iluminando la oscura atmósfera y los truenos atormentando los nervios de las personas.

Jill Valentine caminaba concentrada, evitando caerse, quería que ese día fuera bueno después de ese tan depresivo clima, una vez frente a su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, introdujo la llave en la puerta para abrirla, se sentó, se acomodó lo mejor posible, pero se encontró con un problema, la cantidad de combustible era insuficiente como para siquiera salir de la calle, así que decidió volver al primer piso, ahí se encontró con Chris, el hombre llevaba puesto un impermeable negro. Ahí estaba, su salvación.

Camino hacia el mayor que se encontraba acomodándose la capucha de su prenda.

\- Oye Chris, bueno quería preguntarte si podías llevarme a mi casa - Pregunto la mujer rubia a su fiel ¿Compañero?

El mayor volteo la cabeza hacia ella, no había reparado en la presencia de la menor.

\- Por supuesto ¿Le paso algo a tu automovil?

\- No, nada, solo se quedo sin combustible - Respondió Jill ante la pregunta pelinegro.

\- Bien, vamos - Continuo la conversación el hombre pelinegro.

Fue entonces cuando esos dos caminaron juntos hacia el auto del mayor, estacionado a unas dos calles de la B.S.A.A Norteamericana.

Chris quito el seguro de las puertas del automóvil, ambos subieron, la rubia cerrando su paraguas y el pelinegro quitándose la capucha.

El camino fue tranquilo, no muchas personas conducían cuando había una tormenta, hablaban de como fue su día en el trabajo, como estaban fuera de este, recordando buenos momentos, cosas por el estilo.

Cuando de repente se escucho en las noticias de la radio.

"Un corte de electricidad a afectado a la ciudad, este se cree que durara cerca de 12 horas"

\- ¡Oh, demonios! - Exclamo Jill enfadada.

Chris se preocupo por la reacción de su "amiga"

\- ¿Que ocurre Jill? - Preguntó el mayor mientras llegaban a la casa de la rubia.

\- Digamos que no soy buena cocinando y solo puedo hacer con suerte comida precocinada que se calienta en microondas - Contesto algo avergonzada por no poder sobrevivir sin luz eléctrica debido a esto.

\- Descuida, tu cocina es a gas a si que yo cocinare - Propuso el musculoso soldado.

Jill tardo unos segundos en responder, estaba sorprendida que Chris, su compañero desde la mitad de su vida, supiera cocinar, bueno, aún no lo comprobaba, pero no podía ser peor que ella.

\- Muchísimas gracias Chris - Respondió la rubia después de los segundos - Pero ¿tu cocinas?

\- Vamos Jill ¿No me digas que crees en ese estereotipo en el que un hombre no sabe cocinar? - La mujer se dio cuenta de lo estúpido y machista que sonó su pregunta ¡¿Por que un hombre que vive sólo no iba a saber cocinar?!

Ella solo se bajo del auto mientras volvía a abrir su paraguas, Chris la siguio luego de salir del auto y dejarlo cerrado con seguro.

Jill abrió la verja y camino por el pequeño camino de losas de piedras irregulares que combinadas con la lluvia, eran un terreno peligroso.

Cuando Chris cerro la verja detrás de si y estuvo a unos centímetros de Jill, sus botas resbalaron ante el mojado suelo, la mujer dejo caer su paraguas para rodearlo con su brazos, uno en la cabeza y el otro por su espalda baja, evitando que el cayera al barro.

\- Gra-gracias Jill - Contestó algo sonrojado el mayor, pero solo un poco, el tartamudeo era por su casi caída.

\- De nada, Chris - Contesto ella entre pequeñas risas, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo y seguían recorriendo su pelo, piel y ropas, hasta caer al piso.

Una vez el hombre volvió a estar de pie y ella tomo su paraguas, siguieron hasta el porche de madera, Jill busco la llave correcta y la introdujo en la cerradura, para después abrirla, dejo su paraguas en una cubeta en la cual habían mas.

Ella dejo las llaves en la mesa del comedor el cual estaba frente a la puerta.

\- Voy a bañarme y a vestirme - Mencionó la rubia - Tu ponte cómodo o si quieres puedes cocinar.

La mujer camino por un pasillo a la izquierda del comedor y entro a un cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Fue entonces cuando Chris caminó a la cocina, ya había ido antes a acompañar a Jill o solo a pasar el rato, así que sabia donde estaba todo.

Saco del refrigerador un paquete de carne molida, dos huevos, jugó de tomate, cebolla y zanahorias.

Primero corto la cebollas y dos zanahorias, giro la llave del paso del gas y encendió uno de los fogones a temperatura media, además de poner una sartén, vertió el jugo de tomate en esta y le agrego los vegetales cortados. Fue revolviendo cada cierto tiempo, bajo la temperatura y lo dejo estar, mientras abría el paquete de carne molida, la extendió sobre la mesa limpia, y con un cuchillo le dio forma circular, repitió lo mismo y con un vaso hizo un agujero en el centro de cada uno, puso otra sartén en uno de los fogones apagados.

Con una espátula tomo una de las hamburguesas y la deposito en el metal, abrió uno de los huevos, dejando que la yema y la clara quedaran en el agujero de la carne, prendió el fogón y cocino hasta que quedo lista, repitió lo mismo con la otra.

Mientras Jill ya se estaba vistiendo y preparándose para ir a la mesa, Chris ponía una rebanada de pan como base y colocaba con la espátula la hamburguesa y luego con una cuchara le agregaba de la salsa, para finalizar poniendo otra rebanada, hasta tener dos hamburguesas.

Jill se sorprendió de lo bien estos veían, ella procedió a sentarse y saborear su plato, Chris también comió la suya.

\- Estaba exquisita - Decía Jill mientras terminaba de tragar - ¿Donde aprendiste?

\- Cuando estábamos solos Claire y yo, alguien tenia que cocinar ¿No?, la esposa de Barry me enseño, aunque a veces improviso, como ahora.

\- Es increíble como cocinas, mi coche debería de quedarse sin combustible mas seguido - Dijo feliz Jill mientras aun tenía el sabor de la carne con sus salsa.

\- Bueno, es verdad, Los Hombres también Cocinan.

El resto del día fue normal, pasaron el rato, vieron una película y Chris se encargó de la cena. Ese si fue un muy buen día de tormenta.

[BC]FIN


End file.
